Criaturas de difícil denominación
by Jolio
Summary: La felicidad suele estar en lugares inesperados (al igual que los murciélagos, las alimañas (imaginarias y reales) y las monedas que se pierden en tus bolsillos)
1. Chapter 1

**Criaturas de difícil denominación.**

-no soy dueño de nada salvo una terrible falta de tiempo-

Como si de una nube de polvo se tratase las partículas de luz inundaban sus ojos, a dos años del fin de la guerra aun requería de alguien que le ayudase a limpiar las heridas dejadas por Nagini y el señor oscuro, apretando los puños espero a que el dolor disminuyera, pues aun con todo lo ocurrido se negaba a gritar.

La joven mujer que hacía las veces de enfermera le sonreía, en la pequeña y ahora acogedora sala del maestro de pociones solo las voces de ella, su padre y un elfo domestico se escuchaban, la garganta dañada del profesor le impedía hablar con normalidad y no se arriesgaría a perder su único encanto en algo tan trivial como una conversación con un Lovegood.

Suspirando para calmarse escucho la plática incesante entre Luna y Xenophilius, ambos le provocaban una terrible jaqueca con sus planes para encontrar cuanta criatura mágica conjurasen en su imaginación, tocando por décima vez ya el amuleto casero en su muñeca se volvió a preguntar como esos dos terminaron viviendo bajo su techo.

Claro, Severus ya sabía la respuesta, solo que no le gustaba para nada.

Sobrevivir nunca estuvo en sus planes, pero ocurrió gracias al trio de mocosos entrometidos y el molesto elfo de Black, y ahora pasaba sus días rodeado de un trio de dementes.

-¿no crees que es maravilloso Severus?, Harry dice que es casi seguro te otorguen el perdón, ¡no pasaras ni un día en Azkaban!- exclamaba Xenophilius después de terminar otro artículo para el quisquilloso, ¿Qué desde cuando Lovegood lo llamaba por su nombre?, pues desde que se conocían, el mago simplemente ignoraba el espacio personal en pos de lo que en su mente debía ser una larga e ininterrumpida amistad.

Y su hija no era mejor, no, la señorita Lovegood insistía en supervisar sus comidas, leerle, sentarse con él por las tardes y contarle cada loca idea que pasase por su lunática cabeza.

El único que odiaba tanto a los Lovegood como él era Kreacher, y el elfo solo venia por las tardes por expresa orden de Potter para ayudar con las labores de la casa.

Era todo culpa de Potter, Potter que no podía ni por un minuto dejar de escuchar a su consciencia y ahora lo veía como a una especie de héroe trágico y caso de caridad, que sin importar lo hiriente, sarcástico y ácido que fuese le seguía como un cachorro perdido, Severus no se compadecía del muchacho, si, le había contado una que otra historia sobre Lily, ¡pero solo para sacárselo de encima!, el muchacho no le agradaba, nunca le agradaría.

Y menos por convencer a los Lunáticos de mudarse a su casa.

- _no tienen adonde ir y son los únicos en toda la orden que no le temen profesor, creo que son las personas adecuadas para acompañarle mientras todo se aclara-_ le había dicho Potter con una sonrisa demasiado parecida a la de Lily y antes de que pudiese negarse ya tenía a un par de rubios invadiendo su sala.

Y desde entonces los tenía bajo su techo, era cierto que de vez en cuando Xenophilius ofrecía una buena conversación cuando no le insistía por otra entrevista para su revista y que Luna le entretenía con uno que otro juego de ajedrez.

-creo que debería sonreír más a menudo, se ve mucho mejor cuando sonríe profesor-

Su visión por fin se había recuperado y estaba por responderle a la sonriente muchacha cuando recordó que Severus Snape no sonríe, nunca, y frunció el ceño, sin embargo y como llevaba ocurriendo por meses la rubia solo daleo la cabeza y le regalo otra radiante sonrisa.

-¡aún tiene el toque profesor!- exclamo ella a la vez que acariciaba sus manos, Severus incomodo por otra de las muchas muestras de afecto se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie con la ayuda de su bastón.

-saldré a caminar- anuncio débilmente y sin esperar respuesta se fue dando un portazo rumbo al parque para pensar por un rato.

Normalmente estaría realmente molesto, furioso por la forma en que la mocosa y su padre se entrometían en su vida, pero desde la caída del señor oscuro y su despedida de los recuerdos de Lily gran parte del enojo de su vida se había esfumado, Lily era parte de ese rencor, de algo que llevaba temiendo por años y que muy en lo profundo siempre supo fue verdad.

Si de una elección se tratase, él hubiese elegido a Lily por sobre cualquier otra persona, pero Lily no lo hubiese elegido, siempre estaría primero Potter y con Potter los merodeadores, y detrás de ellos Gryffindor y la luz, Severus en cambio era parte de la oscuridad, el agente extraño, imposible de clasificar que se ocultaba en las sombras con su moral retorcida y sus promesas rotas, indigno, insuficiente, inadecuado a esa visión idealista que los leones se esmeraban en vivir y las serpientes despreciaban en pos de una ensoñación inalcanzable.

Ver el parque se lo recordaba, jamás seria lo suficientemente bueno para Lily, nunca lo fue y por eso, después de años al fin dejo de tratar, no valía la pena luchar por objetivos inalcanzables, no cuando lo único que le quedaba en ese entonces era una misión, si el hijo de Lily sobrevivía al menos algo en su patética vida tendría sentido.

Harry Potter se había convertido en un hombre, la vida seguía adelante y no tenía misión alguna.

Pero la melancolía seguía allí, así que siguiendo su rutina semanal se sentó en una banca a leer, en algún punto debió aburrirse porque estaba bostezando, decidió descansar sus ojos, tan solo un instante.

Una risa gentil le despertó, tan parecida a ella, tan… inocente, honesta, gentil, con un aura único que la diferenciaba del resto del mundo, capaz de ver cosas que nadie más veía, de verlo como algo más que el chico solitario de la hilandera, el joven rencoroso de Hogwarts y el amargado y cínico espía, veía a Severus, solo Severus, con los mismos defectos y virtudes que cualquier otro, tan hombre como cualquier otro.

Abrió los ojos lentamente esperando ver a la pequeña pelirroja que le salvo de un mundo gris durante su infancia, pero no encontró los orbes verdes ni la cara llena de pecas, solo los columpios vacíos meciéndose lentamente a modo de burla, ocultando su rostro dejo escapar un par de lágrimas que cayeron en su regazo.

Una gentil mano le ofreció un pañuelo, -profesor, mi padre me envió a buscarle, la cena esta lista-

Apretando los dientes se giró a la muchacha sentada a su lado dispuesto a darle una lección por osarse a interrumpirlo, no la necesitaba, no necesitaba a nadie y de todos modos nadie le necesitaba ya, su deuda estaba saldada, Potter vivía, él era inútil.

Y ella, aun sabiendo todo eso no retrocedió, tan solo se acercó más y le beso en la mejilla, -la cena se enfriara- le susurro despacio a la vez que se ponía de pie y le ofrecía su mano.

-vamos a casa- contesto Severus luego de un incómodo silencio aun tratando de procesar el extraño comportamiento de su ex alumna y fallando por completo en hacerlo, quizás… era mejor no hacerlo, terminaría con otra jaqueca y ya tenía suficientes problemas en su vida, no lo consideraría una derrota, sino una retirada táctica.

Sin que lo supiera Severus lo supiera su ex alumna estaba satisfecha, sujetándose de su brazo la joven contaba las veces en que el maestro de pociones se refería a la pequeña casa de la hilandera como su hogar, las veces en que salía a caminar y que tanto estaba dispuesto a conversar, poco a poco sanaba las heridas de dos guerras.

-le encantara lo que hay para cenar, papá compro algo llamado "cenas congeladas" y lo probaremos en su microondas, de seguro…-

Severus no le dio tiempo de acabar y en un instante y olvidando su bastón caminaba a toda velocidad a casa arrastrando a una confundida Luna, al llegar vieron a Xenophilius sentado afuera con la puerta abierta y una terrible humareda siendo regañado por Kreacher desde adentro de la casa.

-¡todo está bien Severus!- grito el hombre, -alguien llamo a unos tales "bomberos" que de seguro cocinan mejor que yo-

Al final terminaron todos comiendo afuera, ocultos del grupo de bomberos ovliados y con un confuso Harry Potter que por suerte conocía un buen lugar donde hacían pizzas.

Tal era la vida en la Hilandera.

Y a decir verdad, Severus ya no la odiaba tanto como quería aparentar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Danza macabra.**

…

…

(dueño de nada) ¿Les gusta Alcest?, les recomiendo Alcest.

…

…

Sea por un asunto de mal carácter, disposición o mera tozudez por parte de Potter había aceptado a regañadientes la invitación, algo pequeño en la madriguera para celebrar otra ronda de innecesarias felicitaciones al trío dorado por parte del ministerio en una de sus muchas y variadas estrategias para mantener y aprovechar la aun vigente popularidad ganada por el niño que vivió y sus amigos tras la segunda guerra.

En un principio no tenía la más mínima intención de asistir, ni siquiera porque Potter amenazó con arrastrarlo o quedarse a dormir en su sala hasta que aceptase la invitación, como si sus endebles amenazas fuesen un verdadero motivo de preocupación para el célebremente funesto mago oscuro más poderoso en existencia, porque eso es lo que era, confirmado por el ministerio en su audiencia de liberación y el equipo de aurores que se había enterado estaba listo para arrestarlo en caso de que intentase tomar el manto de señor oscuro y empezar una nueva guerra.

Pero el muchacho había crecido y finalmente estaba usando la cabeza, en retrospectiva debía de haberlo notado, al final consiguió a alguien que hiciera el trabajo sucio en su lugar, algo que hubiese celebrado de una de sus serpientes pero jamas de un león.

Y su plan, su sencillo plan resultaría tan bien que Severus no se atrevería a negarse.

No eran celos, por supuesto que no, eso era completamente ridículo.

Sencillamente no deseaba arriesgar a su enfermera.

Era una observación completamente lógica y no necesitaba justificarla con nadie, habrían otros hombres allí y ella era, desde un punto de vista imparcial, bastante atractiva, si alguien lograba llamar su atención acabaría descuidando su trabajo y francamente no deseaba perder a una de las pocas personas a las que soportaba.

Cuidaba de sus intereses, como cualquier otro en su lugar.

-¿Desea beber algo profesor?, tenemos vino de elfo, brandy, whisky de fuego, anís, cerveza de mantequilla…-

Granger se notaba radiante, por lo que sabía ella y Weasley ya eran padres.

Nunca llegaría a entender esa fascinación de las brujas con formar familia apenas salían de Hogwarts, quizás era porque él jamas llego a experimentar la misma clase de pasión con una de sus compañeras ni se vio constreñido a actuar por un compromiso arreglado por sus padres, pues no, el pobre mestizo de la Hilandera no era un buen prospecto para ninguna de las muchachas de su generación, no era material de marido y francamente en ese entonces estaba demasiado inmerso en su búsqueda personal por el poder y en sobrevivir a la guerra protegiendo a Lily como para someterse a los devenires de la vida conyugal.

Incluso siendo ya un hombre libre de sus amos y del recuerdo de Lily Potter no encontraría alguien con quien compartir su lecho, las pocas brujas que solían buscar su compañía por las noches habían desaparecido para no verse involucradas con un traidor y asesino, claro, sin la misma influencia que antes poseía ya no podía ofrecer su valiosa asistencia pero al menos no debía de soportar el bagaje emocional de nadie a cambio de información.

Granger seguía hablando e increíblemente no paraba ni siquiera para respirar, las vidas de sus ex alumnos le resultaban completamente indiferentes y a pesar de que el profesor en él se alegraba del éxito de sus alumnos ellos eran al fin y al cabo extraños, si sentían admiración o desprecio por su persona poco le importaba, su trabajo acababa con un ultimo informe de calificaciones y en muy pocos casos una recomendación.

Con la misma indiferencia aprendida de años de tratar con la crema y nata del mundo mágico declinó la oferta de más alcohol y se excusó para salir, Granger pareció decepcionada por un instante antes de regresar a su afable y energético ser, pronto la vio envuelta en los brazos de su marido quien ignoraba las burlas del gemelo sobreviviente.

- _Al menos la cicatriz ha cerrado como corresponde-_ pensó mientras daba un sorbo a su amarga bebida.

Desde el lugar en el que estaba podía ver la zona donde solía estar una oreja, empezaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado esa invitación, no tenia buenos recuerdos de la Madriguera ni de ningún otro lugar, ver nuevamente a lo que quedaba de la orden del Fénix le dejaba un sabor amargo, esas eran las personas que se negaron una y otra vez a confiar en su palabra y pagaron caro por ello, las personas que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo llamaron traidor y asesino, y tenían razón.

En lo único que erraron fue en saber exactamente a quien traicionaba y por quien asesinaba.

Suspirando cambió su peso de un pie a otro, el bastón de ébano y mango plateado regalo de Draco se sentía casi natural entre sus manos, jamas pensó en usar algo tan ostentoso pero le resultaba útil para caminar, útil, como su enfermera.

-¿Donde estarás?-

Se suponía que Luna se quedaría junto a su Xenophilius como lo tenía planeado.

En vez de eso la encuentro bailando con su grupo de amigos, Severus a veces olvidaba que para toda su madurez Luna Lovegood seguía siendo una joven y que era completamente natural el que buscase divertirse con gente de su edad, esa clase de detalles solían pasar desapercibidos para el ex profesor, a veces olvidaba que su enfermera seguía siendo muy joven.

- _Debe sentirse atrapada en esa casa, la Hilandera nunca ha sido el mejor lugar para vivir-_

La música era una de las muchas tonadas modernas que desconocía, con una mueca de desagrado siguió su camino hasta la puerta, necesitaba aire puro si es que planeaba seguir allí, de otro modo acabaría por desaparecer para emborracharse en casa si es que no antes acababa visitando uno de los poco ilustres establecimientos del callejón Nocturno.

La vio girar de la mano de alguien del clan Weasley entre sonrisas y aplausos, la vio desde lejos que es, como se viene dando cuenta, de donde la debe ver.

No siente celos, no reacción pues no tiene nada de que sentir celos.

Es solo su enfermera, y sentir cualquier cosa por ella salvo gratitud solo le traería problemas a futuro, no quería volver a pasar por eso nunca más.

El whisky se siente más amargo de lo usual y aun así...

Se ve natural… que Luna comparta con otros y quizás lo mejor sería empezar a desprenderse de ella, ese era su plan original después de todo, librarse de aquellos que habían invadido su casa y recuperar la tranquilidad que Albus, Voldemort y su juramento le habían quitado, se sentiría solo al principio lo que era una novedad para alguien que había pasado gran parte de su vida rehuyendo de las prsonas, pero se acostumbraría, no sería la primera vez y no sufriría como la primera vez, se diría a si mismo que era lo correcto dejarla ir.

Eso solía funcionar.

Ya en el pórtico y libre del molesto ruido y de la gente empezó a recorrer los alrededores, el lugar de la boda que sus viejos camaradas arruinaron gracias a la información otorgada por otros espiás, esos, se dijo a si mismo, eran los días en que debía luchar para mantener intacta su mente y cumplir propósito, un solo descuido lo dejaría vulnerable al escrutinio del señor oscuro, un solo descuido y se vería expuesto, desnudo.

Jamas pensó salir con vida de eso, jamas pensó que existirían otros ojos que lo hicieran olvidar a Lily, y allí estaba, lamentándose por seguir vivo.

Se alejaba lentamente, sin estar seguro de adonde lo llevarían sus pasos, con los dedos acariciaba las húmedas hojas, la vegetación había crecido, pero en el aire, sobre las plantas y en la mismísima tierra podía aun respirar la marca inconfundible de las maldiciones que quemaron el suelo.

Un aroma familiar llegó a su nariz, algo que inclusive con los años no seria capaz de olvidar pues estaba imbuido en su memoria, en sus más profundos instintos.

Escondidos a ras de suelo, la sangre y el sudor empapaban sus cuerpos, la pungente peste de la muerte.

Su rostro frio y cortante fue iluminado por la luz de la luna cubriendo la mascara que juró jamas volver a utilizar, pero allí, enfrentado a lo que todas luces era una emboscada cualquier juramento perdía sentido, era una sencilla cuestión de vida o muerte, pues entre los mortifagos y la orden estaba de pie un solo hombre, como siempre.

Incluso si se había librado de sus viejos compromisos existía algo que aun lo ataba.

Su corazón.

Mientras, ajena a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir Luna se mecía al compás de las brujas de Macbeth, como no lo hacía desde hacia mucho pasaba tiempo de calidad con sus amigos, con toda honestidad los extrañaba mucho y a pesar de que se mantenían en contacto regularmente no era lo mismo, no podía reemplazar esa cercanía con cartas.

Extrañaba muchas cosas, añoraba otras, dudaba.

Y a veces, en medio de la noche cuando ningún otro sonido salvo los pasos trémulos del profesor Snape se escuchaban sobre los viejos tablones de la Hilandera se sentía sobrecogida por la vida, al parecer mientras ella se dedicaba a traer a la vida a un hombre que estuvo al borde de la muerte sus amigos hacían algo que ella estaba dejando de lado.

Vivir.

Sí, quería al profesor, quizás lo quería más de lo que debería y de una forma inapropiada pero eso estaba fuera del caso, lo importante era que se había recuperado, finalmente se había recuperado y deseaba hacer tantas cosas, sentir tantas cosas a su lado que temía lo que pudiese pasar, era a final de cuentas un hombre irascible, su temperamento, templado por años de incertidumbre era difícil de manejar y Luna no se atrevía a expresar claramente lo que deseaba de él, lo que esperaba en el fondo que sucediera.

Incluso si lo susurraba, o musitaba en voz baja sus sueños mientras leían juntos, nunca antes tuvo problemas en expresar lo que sentía, nunca antes se sintió tan confundida, ni la primera ni la segunda vez que estuvo a punto de dar su corazón.

Y con el profesor no existía posibilidad alguna… incluso si un gesto amable, una caricia o un casto beso en la mejilla se le escapaba de vez en cuando.

¿Entonces por que sentía tanto miedo si casi podía presentir su respuesta?

Neville la hacía girar, recordaba los días previos a la batalla, acurrucada en el polvoriento espacio que le correspondía y esperanzada de que al final Harry conseguiría librarlos del mal.

Harry, que como todo el mundo esperaba había formalizado su relación con Ginny, así como el resto de sus amigos, todos tenían a alguien, un amante que abrigase el lecho por las noches, todos menos ella.

No era raro que Molly estuviese al pendiente entonces, de buscar para ella una pareja.

Lo que no sabía la matriarca Weasley era que Luna le guardaba la ultima pieza a su maestro de pociones favorito.

...Si tan solo pudiese encontrarlo...

-Vaya, al parecer Snape se aburrió y te dejó aquí con nosotros- comentó Charlie, -lo bueno es que tenemos camas extra-

Luna soltó a Neville y busco a Severus sin poder encontrarlo, sus amigos la miraron confundidos, ¿que pasaba exactamente entre los dos?, se preguntaban.

-¿Profesor?, ¿Donde esta profesor?-

Nada, ninguna respuesta.

Moviéndose entre los invitados y derribando más de una copa salió de la madriguera esperando encontrar a su profesor cerca, en cuando un par de nubes desaparecieron la luz de la luna pasó brevemente sobre el espía que en ese momento acababa con el ultimo mortifago.

-¿Severus?-

Emergió de la noche envuelto en su capa, el bastón moldeado a la semejanza de un cuervo resplandecía al igual que la mascara y la varita, tonos carmesí que se diluían en la tela empapada por el arrullo nocturno y el roció sobre las plantas.

-Severus…- murmuró extendiendo los brazos para alcanzarlo.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de los cuerpos a su alrededor, una verdad latente imposible de ocultar, incluso si lograba alcanzarlo, incluso si lo rescataba de las tinieblas, incluso si ofrecía su corazón él seguiría siendo…

Vio como Severus daba un paso en falso y lo escuchó gruñir adolorido, debía buscar ayuda de inmediato, eso se dijo a si misma.

-Luna…-

Pero Luna ya se había ido, regresó corriendo a la Madriguera gritando por ayuda, Severus no pudo hacer nada por detenerla, uno de los mortifagos logró herir su costado con brutal precisión antes de caer muerto, sintiendo que sus pies eran incapaces de sostenerlo cayó de bruces, su respiración laboriosa hasta el ultimo instante en que podía, a través de los túneles negros de su visión contemplar el cielo preguntándose que ocurriría y por qué la luna parecía más y más lejana.

Luego, el suelo se tiñó de rojo y tinieblas.

…

…

…

Si le gusta me alegro, me alegro mucho.


End file.
